Destiny and Love
by Dragon Kai
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre como Kagome encuentra al elegido por el destino ¿Quien será esa persona? Terribles batallas tendran que afrontar luego que el destino los une: AMOR, ODIO, VENGANZA...
1. Cap1: El Destino

Destiny and Love

Capitulo I: "El destino"

Era un día como cualquier otro, Kagome y los demás andaban en la búsqueda del último fragmento, ya que Naraku poseía casi la perla entera bajo su poder. Pero… ese día se sentía algo distinto al menos de esa manera lo percibía Kagome, sabia que algo sucedería, sin embargo Inuyasha y el resto del grupo no lo percibían de esa manera, tal vez ella lo sentía desde su corazón.

- Miroku: ¿Sucede algo malo señorita Kagome?

- Inuyasha: ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? Has estado actuando extraño desde que empezó el día.

- Kagome: No, no es nada…. No se preocupen.

- Sango: ¿Hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte?

- Shippo: Si Kagome, dinos que te sucede.

- Kagome: No se preocupen chicos no es nada, solo que… presiento que algo malo va a suceder.

- Miroku: Pero es extraño, por los alrededores no se percibe ninguna energía maligna.

- Kagome: No me hagan caso, quizás sea mi imaginación.

- Inuyasha: Oigan, será mejor que nos demos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

Todos comenzaron a caminar a excepción de Kagome, quien se ponía la mano en su pecho y quedaba muy pensativa.

- Inuyasha: ¡Oye Kagome!

- Kagome: ¡Eh!... Si ya voy.

Luego de haber recorrido un largo camino todos decidieron descansar un poco para comer algo, mientras Miroku e Inuyasha buscaban algunos leños Kagome se aparto un poco de ellos y se sentó a la orilla de un río que se encontraba ahí cerca.

- Sango: Excelencia, me preocupa mucho Kagome.

- Miroku: Si, se ve demasiado pensativa, y algo triste.

- Shippo: Es cierto y todo el día ha estado actuando extraño.

- Sango: ¿Usted que opina excelencia?

- Miroku: No sabes con exactitud que es lo que puede sucederle…. Inuyasha, será mejor que vayas y converses un poco con la señorita Kagome.

- Inuyasha: ¡Que! ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

- Shippo: ¡Que no te das cuenta! Perro tonto, Kagome se ve muy triste.

- Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! …… ¡Agh! Están exagerando, ya verán como en unos instantes se le pasara todo.

- Miroku: Bueno… si tu lo dices.

- Inuyasha: Ya verán.

- Miroku: Será mejor que comamos o esto se enfriara.

- Shippo: MmmMmm… Que rico huele

- Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¿No vienes?

- Kagome: ¡Si! Ahí voy.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Inuyasha y compañía buscaban alguna aldea o refugio cercano para pasar la noche. Pero de pronto…. Una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearlos.

- Miroku: ¿Qué sucede? ¿De donde sale esta niebla?

- Inuyasha: No se separen - Dijo mientras desenvainaba a colmillo de acero - Estén Alerta.

Pero……

- Kagome: ¿De donde proviene esta niebla? ¿Eh?... ¡Monje Miroku!... ¡Sango!... ¡Inuyasha! ¿En donde están todos?

Kagome parecía haberse perdido en la niebla, camino intentando buscar a sus amigos pero….

- Kagome: ¿A dónde habrán ido todos? - En eso ella se resbala y cae en un enorme agujero - ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Shippo: ¡No veo nada!

- Miroku: ¡Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha: No tienes que decírmelo, ¡Viento… Cortanteee!

Con la ayuda del viento cortante, logro dispersar la niebla del lugar.

- Inuyasha: ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

- Shippo: ¡Si!

- Sango: Esperen… ¿Y Kagome?

- Miroku: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué la señorita Kagome desapareció?

- Inuyasha: Iré a buscarla

- Miroku: ¡Espera Inuyasha! Vamos todos….

- Inuyasha: Bueno pero dense prisa

Mientras tanto…

- Kagome: ¿En donde estoy?

- ?????: Jejeje, has caído en mi trampa… Aquí nunca te encontraran.

- Kagome: ¿Quién eres?

- ?????: No te preocupes, pronto obtendré tus poderes.

- Kagome: (¿Acaso este monstruo quiere mis poderes espirituales?)

- ?????: Parece que fuiste abandonada por tus amigos.

- Kagome: ¡Eso nunca! Ya veras como Inuyasha vendrá a buscarme.

- ?????: JAJAJA ¡Eso lo veremos!

Inuyasha había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Kagome, luego en ese instante apareció el monje Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

- Miroku: ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha: Es extraño… hasta aquí llega su rastro.

- Sango: ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Kagome?

- Miroku: No lo se Sango.

En ese momento Kagome escucha las voces de sus amigos e intenta llamar su atención.

- Kagome: (Esa es la voz del monje Miroku) ¡Miroku!... ¡Sango! - Pero no la escuchaban.

- Inuyasha: Demonios… ¿A dónde se habrá metido Kagome?

- Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha! Aquí estoy ¿Qué no pueden verme?... ¡Inuyashaaa! - Por más que ella los llamaba no podían verla ni oírla.

- Miroku: Lo mejor será separarnos y buscar por todo el bosque.

- Inuyasha: ¡Buena Idea!

Todos se separan para buscarla, en ese momento Kagome se sintió muy triste ya que sus amigos se habían ido y no pudieron escucharla.

Un rato paso Kagome comenzó a llorar, penso que todo estaba perdido pero en ese instante un joven escucho los sollozos de ella, se acerco al agujero y la vio sentada en el suelo.

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome escucho la voz y miro hacia arriba. Su Corazón palpito de una forma muy extraña al ver aquel joven.

- Kagome: ¡Por favor ayúdame! - Le decía desesperadamente.

- ¿?¿?¿?: (¡Rayos! ¿Cómo haré para sacarla de ahí?) Si... enseguida te sacare - Por suerte el joven encontró una liana en el suelo, la recogió y se la arrojo a Kagome para que subiera. - ¡Toma sujétate fuerte! - Kagome recibió la liana y se sujeto de ella.

- ¿?¿?¿?: Sujétate bien, comenzare a subirte.

El misterioso joven comenzó a subirla fácilmente y lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿?¿?¿?: Ya falta poco…

Kagome ya estaba fuera del agujero, el joven templo la liana para llevar a Kagome hasta el. Ella se sujeto fuertemente de el abrazándolo, luego el se alejo lo más lejos posible del agujero.

- ¿?¿?¿?: Ya estas a salvo - Le dijo dulcemente.

Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que aun estaba abrazando a aquel joven, rápidamente lo soltó y se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿?¿?¿?: Y dime… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

- Kagome: Si, eso creo… - En eso ella intento levantarse pero no se percato de que tenia el pie lastimado y volvió a caer en el suelo.

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¡Oh! ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ver - El joven comenzó a revisar el pie de Kagome, mientras que ella lo observaba con una mirada llena de confusión. - Mmm… Solo tienes una pequeña lesión en el pie. Te llevare a mi casa ahí podré curarte mejor.

- Kagome: Muchas gracias…

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¡Ven! Sube a mi espalda.

Ella subió a la espalda del joven, el comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque de pronto ella lo sujeto fuerte.

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Uhm? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Kagome: Es que….vamos en dirección a donde vi a ese monstruo que me confundió con la niebla.

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Monstruo?... Descuida yo te protegeré.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso del joven, luego descanso sobre su espalda y se dijo a si misma.

- Kagome: (Quizás esto era lo que me sucedía, estoy segura de que tiene relación con ese extraño demonio y mi encuentro con este muchacho).


	2. Cap2: Un nuevo sentimiento

Capitulo II: "Un nuevo sentimiento"

Mientras Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo estan buscando a Kagome por todo el Bosque.

- Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome! (Maldición ¿A dónde rayos fuiste Kagome?)

- Shippo: ¿Crees que haya regresado a su época?

- Inuyasha: No estoy seguro Shippo, pero si no la encuentro ahora no pierdo nada con ir hasta su época.

En otra parte del bosque…

- Miroku: No hay rastro de ella

- Sango: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Miroku: Si no esta aquí quiere decir que regreso a su época.

- Sango: ¿Usted cree excelencia?

- Miroku: Es lo que se me ocurre, avisemos a Inuyasha.

- Sango: ¡Si, excelencia! ¡Kirara!

Luego de haber recorrido un largo camino Kagome comienza a hablar con el misterioso joven.

- Kagome: Y…. dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Eh?... Me llamo Kai

- Kagome: Mucho gusto Kai, yo soy Kagome.

- Kai: ¿Kagome?

- Kagome: ¡Si! - Dijo sonriendo.

- Kai: ¡Vaya!... Tienes un nombre muy lindo.

- Kagome: ¿De verdad, eso crees?

- Kai: Por supuesto, es el más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida - Ella se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras y era la primera vez que la elogiaban de esa forma.

- Kagome: (Pero… ¿Por qué dice eso?)

- Kai: Y… ¿Eres de estos alrededores?

- Kagome: (¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora que le digo?) Eh… no necesariamente.

- Kai: Ya llegamos.

Era la única casa que estaba en todo el medio del bosque en lo alto de la montaña, una vez dentro Kai comenzó a curar el pie de Kagome, mientras ella le iba contando lo que sucedió durante todo ese tiempo.

- Kai: Uhm… ya veo, eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

- Kagome: Si

- Kai: Pero es fascinante poder trasladarte a épocas distintas.

- Kagome: Si pero mi vida cambio en ese instante ya que deje de ser solo una estudiante ordinaria y ahora me dedico a buscar la perla de shikon.

- Kai: Si ya veo, debe ser algo muy difícil… ¡Ya esta!

- Kagome: ¡Uy! Ya me siento mucho mejor, muchísimas gracias Kai.

- Kai: No me lo agradezcas, para mi es todo un honor cuidarte… Pero aun no he terminado necesito ir por unas hierbas medicinales y un poco de comida.

- Kagome: No es necesario que lo hagas… ya me siento bien.

- Kai: Si, pero quiero que la herida en tu pie se recupere pronto y necesitas comer para que recuperes tus energías, quiero que estés bien Kagome.

Ella no tuvo las palabras para decirle algo.

- Kai: No te preocupes volveré pronto - El salio de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia el sur del bosque.

- Kagome: (¿Por qué es así conmigo? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mi si apenas me conoce? ¡Ay no! ¿Por qué siento esto en mi corazón?)

Kai tan pronto había salido llegó a un río que se encontraba en la parte baja de la montaña, donde pesco una gran cantidad de peces y recolectaba las hierbas que había mencionado, mientras desempañaba esa pequeña tarea pensaba en Kagome.

- Kai: (Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a una mujer tan hermosa como ella ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita así al verla? Acaso…. ¿Será ella? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella).

Ya faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase, Kagome estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos.

- Kagome: ¿Qué habrá sido de Inuyasha, El monje Miroku, Sango y Shippo?) - En ese momento Kai entra a la cabaña con las hierbas y los peces.

- Kai: Discúlpame si me demore demasiado, pero no encontraba esta hierba a veces se me hace un poco difícil encontrarla.

- Kagome: Disculpa…

- Kai: ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Kagome: Es que, estoy muy preocupada por mis amigos de seguro me estan buscando, será mejor que me vaya.

- Kai: Pero… si ya casi anochece es muy peligroso que estés sola en plena noche.

- Kagome: No te preocupes, uno de ellos me rastreara además se cuidarme sola - Le dijo sonriendo.

- Kai: No puedo permitirlo.

- Kagome: ¿Eh?

- Kai: No puedo dejar que vayas sola, si ya se que puedes protegerte pero… me preocupa sabes. No me gustaría que corrieses el mismo riesgo a ser capturada por otro demonio, por eso te pido por favor quédate y descansa esta noche te prometo que mañana te acompañare para que te encuentres con tus amigos ¿Si?

Ella no sabia que decirle, simplemente acepto la proposición de el y pensó.

- Kagome: (No puedo creer que se preocupe por mí de esa manera ¿Por qué?

Luego de eso Kai le preparo el Té a Kagome después cocino los pescados y comieron.

Pero…

- Miroku: ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha: Percibo el rastro de Kagome

- Sango y Shippo: ¡Que!

- Sango: ¿Estas seguro?

- Miroku: ¿En que dirección?

- Inuyasha: Es muy leve pero puedo olerlo, esta en aquella dirección - Dijo señalando hacia las montañas.

- Miroku: Bien, entonces vamos.

- Inuyasha: ¡Si!

Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la montaña Kai y Kagome habían terminado de comer, en eso ella mira a los alrededores de la casa y observa que el espacio para dormir es de una sola persona.

- Kai: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Kagome: ¿Eh?... Si ya el té comenzó a hacer efecto.

- Kai: Que bueno - Dijo contento.

- Kagome: Oye…

- Kai: ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

- Kagome: ¿Y donde dormiré?

- Kai: Ah no te preocupes por eso, puedes dormir ahí donde yo duermo.

- Kagome: Y… ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

- Kai: No dormiré

- Kagome: ¿Eh?

- Kai: Me quedare aquí sentado.

- Kagome: ¿Pasaras la noche en vela?

- Kai: Si, no te preocupes ve y descansa.

Ella se acostó aun indecisa pensando…

- Kagome: (Pasara la noche en vela ¿Solo por mi? ¿Por qué, porque eres así conmigo Kai?) - Finalmente ella se durmió. Kai se quedo ahí sentado como había dicho, pero tenia la mirada pérdida y fija, luego se levanto miro dormir a Kagome y luego se quedo parado recostado en la entrada de la casa mirando a la majestuosa luna mientras pensaba.

- Kai: (Que hermosa se ve cuando duerme, parece una diosa… es demasiado hermosa, es…. Ella es la chica con la que he estado soñando, no puedo equivocarme).

Ya era de día y Kai cuido de ella durante esa noche, en ese instante Kagome despertó y lo vio sentado justo en el lugar donde estaba la noche que paso.

- Kai: Buenos Días.

- Kagome: Hola Buenos Días - Dijo sonriendo.

- Kai: ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Kagome: Muy bien, me siento como nueva.

- Kai: Que bueno… entonces ¿Estas lista?

- Kagome: ¡Eh! ¿Para que?

- Kai: Pues para buscar a tus amigos ¿Recuerdas? Como lo había prometido, te acompañare hasta encontrarlos.

- Kagome: ¡Si!

- Kai: Bien, vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el sur, a donde Kai había ido antes a recoger las hierbas, pero… ¿Por qué de nuevo el escogió esa dirección?

- Inuyasha: Snif…Snif.

- Miroku: ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha: Parece ser que se dirige a la parte baja de la montaña.

- Shippo: Tal vez por ahí cerca quede un río.

- Sango: Es lo más probable.

- Miroku: Será mejor que sigamos.

- Inuyasha: Yo me adelantare.

Mientras Kagome y Kai descendían la montaña ella se intereso por saber más de el.

- Kagome: Y… dime Kai

- Kai: ¿Uhm?

- Kagome: ¿Tienes tiempo viviendo ahí solo?

- Kai: No en realidad tengo poco tiempo estando ahí, quise probar alejarme de todo, es realmente fuerte.

- Kagome: ¿Y porque haces eso? ¿Estas haciendo algún tipo de prueba?

- Kai: Bueno, en parte quería intentar lo que me había hablado mi maestro, acerca de la búsqueda del conocimiento, los siete días de silencio y también a buscar la paz interna, así también uno puede aprender a conocerse uno mismo, cuales son tus debilidades, tus miedos, tus virtudes y fortalezas.

- Kagome: Ya veo… es realmente muy difícil todo eso.

- Kai: Pues… si

- Kagome: ¿Y eres de aquí? - Al escuchar esa pregunta el se sorprendió.

- Kai: ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Kagome: Pues es que tus ropas son muy distintas a la de las personas de aquí.

- Kai: Estas ropas me las regalo mi maestro, el originalmente era de China.

- Kagome: ¿De China?

- Kai: Así es.

- Kagome: Lo siento mucho - Dijo con pena

- Kai: No, descuida ya era su momento.

Ya casi llegaban al río, de pronto Kai comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto.

- Kai: (No esta bien que haga esto, Kagome merece saber en realidad quien soy ya que ella ha sido sincera conmigo al contarme todo sobre su vida, debo decirle la verdad.)


	3. Cap3: La chica que aparecio en mis sueño

Capitulo III:

"La chica que aparecio en mis sueños"

- Kagome: Ya casi llegamos al río

Ella al notar que el no responde se vuelve y ve que Kai esta parado justo al pie de la montaña.

- Kagome: ¿Sucede algo?

- Kai: Kagome…

- Kagome: ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Kai?

- Kai: Hay algo que debo decirte.

- Kagome: ¿Eh?

- Kai: Es que yo…..

- Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

- Kagome: Dime Kai ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!

- Kai: Parece que tus amigos vinieron por ti - Dijo en tono triste y suspirante.

- Kagome: Si…

- Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!...

- Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Miroku!, ¡Sango! - En eso Shippo se le lanza a Kagome en los brazos - ¡Shippo!

- Shippo: ¡Kagome!

- Inuyasha: Dime Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Kagome: ¡Ujum!

- Miroku: Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

Mientras ellos hablaban Kai solo observaba a Kagome y pensaba.

- Kai: (Me alegra ver que halla encontrado a sus amigos, se ve tan feliz. Al menos pude conocerte y saber quien eras, al menos conocí a la chica que aparecía en mis sueños, espero que puedas disculparme al no decirte la verdad sobre mi. Bueno… será mejor que me vaya)

Kagome observo que el se estaba alejando, de pronto Inuyasha sintió su presencia y pregunto por el.

- Inuyasha: Por cierto ¿Quién es ese muchacho que vino contigo?

- Kagome: Ahora les cuento…

De pronto Kagome se separo de sus amigos y alcanzo rápido a Kai quien no había caminado mucho.

- Kagome: ¡Kai!... Espera

- Kai: ¡Kagome! - Exclamo sorprendido - ¿Qué sucede?

- Kagome: Solo vine a darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

- Kai: No tienes porque agradecerme - Dijo con mucha dulzura - mi agradecimiento es verte bien y feliz.

Ella al escuchar eso no encontraba donde meterse.

- Kai: Pero dime… ¿Dónde y cuando volveré a verte?

- Kagome: ¿Quieres… volver a verme?

- Kai: Por supuesto

- Kagome: No te preocupes estoy segura de que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar - (Estoy segura de que el destino se encargara de eso) - Pensó.

- Kai: Confío en lo que dices, y estoy seguro de que será muy pronto.

- Kagome: Bueno... ya tengo que irme.

En eso El se acerco a Kagome y tomo sus manos.

- Kai: Prométeme que te cuidaras.

- Kagome: S…i…. - Le respondió muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

- Kai: Nos veremos pronto… mi linda Kagome.

Luego el lentamente puso sus labios en las manos de ella y se marcho sin decir adiós.

- Kai: (Kagome… no te diré adiós porque estoy seguro que el destino hará que nos encontremos de nuevo).

Lentamente el desaparecía en el camino pero luego se detuvo una vez más para verla, todos habían observado la escena entre Kai y Kagome.

- Shippo: ¿Vieron eso?

- Miroku: Por supuesto que si Shippo…

- Sango: ¡Que lindo de su parte!

- Shippo: Creo que ya se enamoro del muchacho.

- Inuyasha: ¡Quieres cerrar la boca demonio cara de chango!

- Shippo: ¡Ay! ¿Oye Perro tonto, porque me golpeas?

- Kagome: Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!

- Inuyasha: ¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?

- Kagome: Lo estabas tratando mal.

- Inuyasha: Ah pues tú también haces lo mismo conmigo.

- Kagome: Pues Discúlpame si no he sido cariñosa contigo. - Dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Inuyasha: Claro que si, eres una desconsiderada y aprovechada.

- Kagome: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Inuyasha: Así fue la otra vez cuando conociste a Koga.

- Miroku: Calma, Calma… por favor no peleen.

- Inuyasha: ¡Jha! No tiene caso, siempre es una malagradecida.

- Sango: No digas esas cosas Inuyasha, Kag…..

- Kai: ¡Oye! - Dijo en tono seco y serio.

Todos voltearon a excepción de Inuyasha.

- Kai: Te estoy hablando…

- Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Kai: ¿Por qué hablas así de ella?

- Inuyasha: Eso no es tu problema

- Kai: Lo es desde el momento en que empezaste a hablar mal de Kagome. Al hablar así la has ofendido y a decir verdad me ofende a mi también en cierta forma, debería darte tu merecido pero no lo haré solo te diré esto… Será mejor que aprendas a compórtate como un Hombre y como un caballero frente a la señorita, si no lo haces me veré obligado a enseñarte como respetar a una mujer.

- Inuyasha: ¿Y quien demonios te crees para decir esas cosas? ¿Acaso me estas amenazando? Te advierto que no me gustan las amenazas y menos de engendros como tu - Dijo desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

- Kai: Solo considéralo como una advertencia.

- Inuyasha: ¡No quieras pasarte de listo!

Al instante Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque con su espada, pero fácilmente Kai evadía los ataques que le hacia Inuyasha con Colmillo de acero, luego el se percato de que los observaban incluyendo a Kagome, estaban muy sorprendidos por la forma en como esquivaba los ataques de Inuyasha.

- Kai: (Creo que me excedí, debo hacer algo)

En ese momento fingió tropezar con algo actuando con torpeza y cayo al suelo, Inuyasha se acerco a el y le puso a colmillo de acero a centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha: ¿Y bien que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

- Kagome: Inuyasha ¡Basta!

En eso Miroku se interpuso entre Kai e Inuyasha.

- Miroku: Ya no pelees más Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha: No vale la pena, es solo un hablador - Dijo mientras envainaba su espada.

- Shippo: ¡Oyh! Estuvo cerca, pensé que iba a matarlo.

- Sango: Ven Shippo, vamos a ayudarlo.

Sango y Shippo van a donde esta Kai para ver si se encontraba bien.

- Shippo: Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Kai: Si, gracias amiguito.

- Sango: Dime ¿Te sucedió algo?

- Kai: No, solo tropecé con esta roca, estoy bien gracias… ¿Y Kagome?

- Shippo: Esta allá y por lo que veo esta molesta.

- Kai: Mmm… Entiendo, será mejor que me vaya.

- Miroku: Por favor disculpa lo ocurrido.

- Kai: No, no tienes porque disculparte en cierta forma esto es mi culpa, ya que provoque esta pelea.

Kagome quedo como en estado de shock solo miraba hacia el suelo, el la observo y se sintió mal consigo mismo.


	4. Cap4: Conflitctos pasajeros

Capitulo 4:

"Conflictos pasajeros"

- Kai: Será mejor que me vaya.

- Miroku: Espera… ¿Tienes a donde ir?

- Kai: Descuida mi casa esta a lo alto de esa montaña.

El monje al observar la montaña se sorprendió.

- Miroku: Bueno… te deseo lo mejor.

- Kai: ¡Gracias! Igual para ustedes, cuídate mucho amiguito - le dijo con cariño a Shippo acariciándolo en la cabeza.

En eso Kai se dirigió a donde estaba Kagome, paso al lado de ella y le susurro:

- Kai: Perdóname Kagome…

Luego ella reacciono y quiso decirle algo pero se contuvo y además el iba demasiado lejos.

- Shippo: Se ve que es buena persona.

- Sango: Así es Shippo, se percibe una gran bondad y generosidad en su corazón.

- Miroku: Es cierto… así que el fue quien cuido de la señorita Kagome - En eso hace una gran pausa como pensando y añade - Inuyasha, creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita.

- Inuyasha: ¿Y porque tengo que disculparme?

- Sango: Pues fuiste un grosero.

- Shippo: Si y además volviste a dudar de ella.

El se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos, luego se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto.

- Miroku: ¿Y que harás Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha: Como fastidian.

En eso el va a donde esta Kagome.

- Inuyasha: Oye ¿Aun estas molesta?

- Kagome: No… ya no - le responde en tono serio.

- Inuyasha: Si lo estas aun se te nota.

Ella no le contesto solo tenia la mirada perdida.

- Inuyasha: Disculpa por haber hecho que te enfadaras - Dijo entre dientes.

- Kagome: No tenías porque hacer eso.

- Inuyasha: ¿A que te refieres?

- Kagome: Que no tuviste que ponerte así.

- Inuyasha: Ya dime la verdad… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

- Kagome: Por eso me estas mirando así ¿No? - En eso hubo un breve instante de silencio pero…. - ¡ABAJO!... ¡ABAJO!... ¡ABAJOOOOOOO! Eres un ¡Tonto!

- Inuyasha: ¿Por qué me haces esto malvada?

- Kagome: Porque siempre mal interpretas las cosas.

- Inuyasha: ¡Aygh! Vete lo más lejos que puedas no quiero volver a ver tu horripilante cara.

- Kagome: ¿Ah si?

En eso ella se va alejando por el bosque.

- Shippo: Que tonto… Kagome si que da miedo.

- Miroku: Así es Shippo.

- Sango: Pues… sí.

Mientras tanto…

-????: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta? ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Se han llevado a mi presa…escapo, lo pagaran muy caro.

Mientras tanto en un río.

- Kai: ¡Rayos! -Dijo abriendo los ojos - (No puedo concentrarme) - pensaba mientras meditaba en la cascada del río.

- Sango: ¿Y que sucederá ahora excelencia?

- Miroku: No lo se Sango, probablemente la señorita Kagome regrese a su época.

- Shippo: ¡Que! Pero… ¿Qué sucederá con el último fragmento?

- Miroku: Por ahora tendremos que posponer la búsqueda Shippo, hasta que Inuyasha arregle el problema con la señorita.

En ese momento Kagome quien no iba muy lejos había escuchado la conversación entre Miroku, Sango y Shippo y se regresa.

- Kagome: ¡No! Esperen…

- Miroku y Shippo: ¡¡EH!!

- Sango: Kagome

- Kagome: Debemos continuar buscando ese fragmento o de lo contrario Naraku se quedara con el.

- Sango: ¿Estas segura Kagome?

- Kagome: Si Sango, una vez que lo encuentre me iré a mi época (Es mejor así, además no era justo que detengan la búsqueda del fragmento por mi culpa).

- Inuyasha: ¡Jha! Haz lo que quieras…

- Kagome: ¡Jum! - volteándole la cara.

La noche llegó… todos tuvieron que acampar en ese lugar debido al problema entre Inuyasha y Kagome, la tensión luego desapareció y todos descansaban tranquilamente.

Amaneció rápidamente todos se preparaban para partir y realizar nuevamente la búsqueda del fragmento de shikon.

- Inuyasha: Bien, andando.

- Sango: ¡Kirara!

Pero…

-¿?¿?: ¡Ugh!... estuvo aquí, puedo sentir su presencia aun anda muy cerca.

Nuestros amigos habían visitado tres aldeas y en ninguna obtuvieron pistas.

- Miroku: Esta es la cuarta aldea que visitamos.

- Shippo: ¡Ay! Me muero de hambre.

- Inuyasha: Que decepción no puede ser que aun no encontremos pistas acerca de Naraku.

- Kagome: (¿A dónde habrá caído el último fragmento?)

- Sango: Oigan ¿Por qué no descansamos y comemos algo en esta aldea?

- Miroku: Me parece una muy buena idea - Dijo sonriente Miroku.

- Shippo: Es cierto porque ya me muero de hambre, así aprovechas y haces otra de tus charlatanerías Miroku.

- Miroku: No son charlatanerías zorrito.

- Kagome: No sabia que un palacio alrededor de esta aldea.

- Sango: Es cierto, ni yo.

- Miroku: Investiguemos…

Mientras eso ocurría algo muy extraño sucedía en los bosques.

- ¿?¿?: Esta muy cerca puedo sentirla…esta vez no se me escapara.

- Kai: Kagome… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? - Decía suspirando - (No he dejado de pensar en ella… quizás deba pedirle ayuda a esa persona, estoy seguro que ella me ayudara con esto).

Sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigió a la aldea donde habitaba esa persona.

- Miroku: Disculpen señores - Dijo Miroku quien se dirigía a unos aldeanos que se encontraban en los campos de cultivo - ¿Me pueden contar que sucede en ese palacio?

- Aldeano: Se corren los rumores que un demonio de energías muy malignas esta en ese palacio.

- Sango: ¿Un demonio?

- Aldeano2: Así es, se ha comentado que muchos monjes y sacerdotisas han ido a detener esas energías malignas e incluso los mismos guardias de ese palacio han batallado contra el demonio pero han resultado heridos.

- Aldeano: No se de que se trate pero a veces me da miedo.

- Aldeano2: Si a mi también.

- Sango: ¿Usted que opina excelencia?

- Miroku: Por las energías malignas que se perciben todo indica que se trata solo de un ogro.

- Inuyasha: Lo destruiré con mi espada.

- Miroku: Entremos al palacio.

Mientras se adentraban al palacio, Kai había llegado a la aldea de aquella persona a la cual iba a visitar.


End file.
